The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phormium plant botanically known as Phormium cookianum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ruby Tuesday’.
The new cultivar originated from seeds collected and grown from the female or seed parent plant Phormium cookianum ‘Purpurea’ (not patented). The male or pollen parent plant is unknown. ‘Ruby Tuesday’ was selected as a single plant by the inventor in a cultivated area of Cambridge, New Zealand in 2001.
Asexual reproduction by division of the new cultivar ‘Ruby Tuesday’ was first performed in 2001 in Cambridge, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.